Song of the Night
by SweetGoodbyes -Libra Ninja XD
Summary: first fanfic. Plz R&R. the flock is chillin' in Death Valley. they find one more School and find Fang's twin sister, Blaze. she was Iggy's best friend and maybe will become more. i suck at summaries.
1. one more School

**A/N- this is my first fanfic. Please review. Flames accepted**

**This story is after maximum ride 4**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING…JP does…but I do own my plot. And I guess my new character.**

**A little OOC I guess.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max POV

Once again, we were on the run. Not from The School this time but from society. Everywhere we turn there's someone else with their fancy cell phone camera things and start snapping pictures. I mean SERIOUSLY people. What happened to privacy?!?!?!

My mom told us to stay out of sight so here we are. We're somewhere in California…I think. Unless Death Valley is in Nevada, then we're in Nevada but who knows?

I suddenly smelt smoke… Iggy or Gazzy. "GAZZY‼‼‼‼‼ Did you blow up my jeans again? I told you not to‼" The Gasman came out of the bushes, laughing but disgruntled at my discovery.

Suddenly Fang jumped out of the tree above me and looked panicked. "Max! Something's wrong. There's a school. Here in Death Valley."

I looked at him like he just chopped off his own arm. "What?! How?! When?!"

"The school, Max. There's still one left." Fang replied.

"How did you find out? I thought the school was all secretive and stuff."

Fang tapped his computer impatiently. "Max! That isn't the worst part. I hacked into some of the files and I found something."

I was getting annoyed and impatient. "What did you find? C'mon Fang, just spill it."

Fang looked pained. I was surprised; there were so many mixed emotions on his face that it set me off balance. "The computer database says that there is a fourteen year old female avian-human hybrid just like us. Max, I think it's her, I think it might be Blaze. The file is labeled as experiment 532968-374PYRO. It just has to be her."

Fang POV

This couldn't be happening. It just didn't make sense. Blaze was gone, dead, killed when she got out of control at the school. She was only seven when we thought they killed her. She would be fourteen now.

She is my twin sister and she has a dangerous ability. She has pyrokinesis. She can control and create fire. Every once in a while though, she would lose control, it all started on the day Iggy became blind. Blaze and Iggy were best friends. When he got of the surgery and was blind she lost control and practically blew up The School we were being held at.

They took her away and we never saw her again. Me, Max, Iggy and Blaze were all seven. Nudge was five and Gazzy was one. Gazzy doesn't remember her and Angel wasn't born yet. Nudge, Max and Iggy remember her but they don't talk about her. It's our unspoken rule; don't talk about Blaze and I, Fang, wont slap you across the face.

We have to find her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- hope you like it.**

**Please review……please‼‼ Pretty please with a cherry AND whipped cream on top.**

**Flames are accepted. **


	2. we can find her

**A/N- thanks to all of the amazing people who read and reviewed my story‼‼ (You know who you are) GRACIAS‼‼ **

**Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I ****STILL**** own NOTHING…JP does…but I do own my plot. And I guess my new character.**

**A little OOC I guess.**

**Here's a little short chappie.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max POV

It can't be true. Blaze died, seven years ago. I wonder if we should tell Iggy and Nudge. Maybe we should but if it isn't her, Iggy will be crushed, I mean, there's nothing worse than having so much hope than find out it never was real. "FANG!!!!" I yelled.

"What?" He looked a lot more like himself now that the shock has worn off. I can tell shock's still there but I doubt anyone else could.

"What should we do? I mean, should we tell the flock or just tell the people who remember her or just wait until we get to The School? Cause' if we tell Iggy that she is alive and that we can find her but we find out it wasn't her or she is dead…Iggy would be crushed. It was hard enough for him, losing her once. _I don't want him to lose her twice_."

Fang nodded in agreement. "We shouldn't tell anyone. Not yet anyway. Just try to stop thinking about her 'cause Angel might figure out that something's up."

"Right. That would be bad, really bad 'cause she would tell Nudge and Nudge would probably tell Iggy and that's just bad," I added.

Fang looked lost in thought, "when should we go get her? If The School is deserted, we shouldn't wait to long 'cause she could starve…if she hasn't already," he added softly.

"Fang! Don't think like that! We will get her, tomorrow. Tell the flock we have to raid another School."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Sorry it's not that long but it was a transition! Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	3. girlfriend?

**A/N- thanks to all of the amazing people who read and reviewed my story‼‼ (You know who you are) GRACIAS, I feel so loved‼‼ XD**

**Disclaimer: I ****STILL**** own NOTHING…JP does…but I do own my plot. And I guess my new character.**

**A little OOC **as** always.**

**Now, im probably gonna update more but have shorter chapters. So here's **_**another**_** short little chappie.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel POV

I think there's something weird going on. Fang looks like he got either really good, or really bad news. At least I can hear thoughts, I zeroed in on Fang's, _don't think about her. Don't think about her. Don't think about her. Wait! Maybe I can think about her…Right? No, Angel might pick up on something. But I miss her so much! But they can't know about her…not yet anyway._ I stopped reading his thoughts and was surprised. Fang must have a girlfriend! Oh, my gosh! No way! But what about Max? I know he loves Max! I know he does! But I don't think Max is his girlfriend. But there was no other way to explain it.

I ran over to Nudge. "Fang has a girlfriend! I think…"

She looked excited. "What! No way! Him and Max already got together? That's, like, not even remotely possible!"

"I don't think it's Max…"

**(A/N- cuz im short on time, im gonna finish the conversation in a different format.)**

Nudge- "How can it not be Max? Wait! I got it! Maybe it's the Red Haired Wonder from Virginia?!"

Angel- "I don't know. Maybe it is her. He kept thinking stuff like, 'don't think of her etc., Angel might hear me etc., I miss her so much etc.'"

Nudge- "Wow… uh oh. Here comes Max, act like you're asleep!"

Max suddenly walked over to us. "Guys, go to sleep. We have plans tomorrow…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- short chappie again… I will try to update in a couple days. =)**

**Review please‼‼**


	4. second watch

**A/N- soooo sorry for not updating in forever! I was soooo busy and I will truly try to update. Once school starts I will definantly update more!**

**Thank you thank you thank you to all of my readers‼‼ (You know who you are) and the people who reviewed my story‼! GRACIAS, I feel so loved‼‼ XD**

**Disclaimer: I ****STILL**** own NOTHING…Gosh darn…JP does…but I do own my plot. And I guess my new character.**

**A little OOC **as** always. = )**

**Now, im hopefully gonna update more but have shorter chapters. So here's **_**another**_** short little chappie.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max POV

Fang has a girlfriend? That's what Angel says…at least, that's what I think I heard… But, I can't believe it! Fang! I was suddenly hurt. Did anything he's ever said to me mean anything? I was on first watch but he could take second watch. I'll wake him up later…

3 hours later…

I jabbed Fang awake. "Wake up sleeping beauty! You've got second watch," i whisper-yelled.

"Jeez Max! What the— Ow."

"Second watch. You. Now," I growled.

"Why are you so mad? Are you PMSing or something?"

"What? NO!"

"Then why are you so mad? You're being weird…"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?!"

Fang looked shocked. "I don't have a girlfriend…Where did you hear that?"

I looked at him suspiciously, "Angel was talking to Nudge about something she heard in your thoughts. It was something like 'don't think of her…the flock doesn't need to know yet…I miss her so much.' How do you explain that?!"

"I was thinking about Blaze. I don't have a girlfriend, and if I did, you would probably know."

I started laughing. "Wait a second. You were thinking of Blaze and Angel thought she was your girlfriend. Hahahaha! Uh oh…you didn't think of her name…did you? "

"Of course not. Good night Max."

"Yeah right. You are not getting out of second watch." I laughed

Fang smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- thanks for reading and please review! I will try to update more!**


	5. Iggy flashback

**A/N- soooo sorry for not updating in forever! I was getting ready for school to start so life was crazy. Once school starts I will definantly update more!**

**Thanks to all of my readers‼‼ (and reviewers!)**

**Yayyyyyy‼‼‼ thank you to the people who faved my story**

**Disclaimer: I ****STILL**** own NOTHING…*sadness*…JP does…but I do own my plot. And I guess my new character.**

**A little OOC **as** always. = )**

**Now on with the story…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iggy POV

Max said we were going to The School, that there was another one here in Death Valley. I hate Death Valley. It's where the old School was, the one that we were originally held at. And it was where they took my eyesight when I was seven.

I remember that day.

_~flashback~_

Blaze was there, with her long shiny black hair and deep brown eyes that, if you knew her like I did, told you everything you needed to know. She saw the whitecoats coming to get me and ran after me. She knew they were going to try to give me night vision. She was afraid it wouldn't work. She ran after me. Her wings unfurled behind her to be ready for flight. I remember her wings. They were black with some dark red feathers on each wing. When she was running after me her wing caught on something and she hissed in pain.

Her eyes, full of pain and fear for me, were the last thing I saw before they sedated me.

_end of flashback~_

Max POV

"Everyone! Wake up!" Once I got the flock's attention I said, "Ok. There is a school, here in Death Valley. Lets go kick some ass!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- thanks for reading and please review‼‼!**

**C'mon! cleck the review button‼! Click the button‼‼**


	6. old friend

**A/N- soooo sorry for not updating in forever! Icky….school started and the only time I have to write fanfiction is study hall, or after I do my homework.**

**Yayyyyyy‼‼‼ even mor ppl faved my story.**

**Disclaimer: I ****STILL**** own NOTHING…*sadness*…JP does…but I do own my plot. And I guess my new character.**

**A little OOC **as** always. = )**

**Now on with the story…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang POV

We're on our way to The School to bust out all the kids/experiments/whatever they are now. Those sick, demented, twisted Whitecoats! They killed my sister for God's sake! Or, at least, they tried…. I think.

I hope she's there. I really do. But then…..Iggy. He's gonna try to make a move……on my sister……awkward…..

Angel POV

Off to The School! Man, I looooooooooove flying, but carrying Total is another story. I mean, I would If I could but I can't for long distances. So Max and Fang and Iggy have to carry him to The Schools.

Something is different this time. I can practically _feel_ the hope and anticipation coming from Fang…. I wonder why.

We suddenly touched down in front of the school.

It was……deserted.

Max POV

Oh God. Fang's gonna be crushed! Oh crap. I hoped she was here. I really did. But what If the Whitecoats decided to leave, but they left the experiments behind? They never really gave a crap about what happened to us anyways! "C'mon guys! Maybe they left her behind!" I got questioning looks from Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Then Angel responded.

"Her? Who is Her?"

Of course Nudge had to comment, "Yeah Max, who is her? Is it someone we know? _OhMyGod_! Is it Bla—"

She was suddenly found Fang's hand covering her mouth, preventing her from finishing her sentence. "No, Nudge. Don't."

Nudge's eyes widened.

Iggy looked up. "Blaze?"

Iggy POV

Blaze. She's alive. Maybe. But, she was…..dead. That's not something you can reverse. We accepted her as dead, just like Jeb. But, Jeb's alive. So maybe there's hope.

Max POV

She might be there and alive, or she's there and she's dead and rotting in a dog crate. What if we find her and she's dead. Fang wouldn't be able to handle that. Not even he could handle seeing his twin sister dead in a dog crate. And Iggy……I don't even want to think about what will happen to Iggy.

"C'mon guys," I said, "she might still be there."

"Who is _She_?" Gazzy asked tentatively.

I smiled, "An old friend."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- thanks for reading and please review‼‼!**

**C'mon! clck the review button‼! Click the button‼‼**

**The more reviews the get the faster I write‼‼**


	7. flammable

**A/N- Yayyyy! This chappie should be longer than the rest**

**Thanks a bunch to my reviewers‼**

**Disclaimer: I ****STILL**** own NOTHING…*sadness*…JP does…but I do own my plot. And I guess my new character.**

**A little OOC **as** always. = )**

**Now on with the story…**

* * *

Max POV

After some jiggling of locks and busting some metal bars, we were in. Finally. We passed some empty dog crates with the locks busted open. Looks like the kids were able to get out, that's good. But what about Blaze? That means that she left too. That means we might NEVER find her, ever, but they wouldn't keep her in a dog crate like everyone else. She's waaaaay too dangerous. Maybe…… "Angel, could you listen to see if there's anyone else with a coherent mind?"

"Are we listening for her?"

"Yeah, babe, we are."

"Okie-Dokie."

Angel POV

I started listening intently and I heard something. It was faint but I could identify direction. "There's someone there. It's that-a-way." I pointed forward and slightly to the left. We quickly ran down the hall. "Stop! Let me try to talk to the mind."

I stayed calm, and I listened. I heard,

_Wow I'm hungry. I should get some food. But they left. Greeeeeeeeaaaaaaatttt._

She's coherent.

Our mind conversation:

Me- Hello. My name is Angel. Who are you?

Her- Wow. You can read minds. And talk to minds. Weird. How do I know you're not working for _them_?

Me- You don't. I guess you just have to trust me.

Her- Why the hell should I trust you anyways!

Me- It's probably a good idea.

Her- Why?

Me- because……..

Her- how old are you anyway?

Me- seven. I think. Or six but almost seven. I don't really know. You?

Her- I guess I've got nothing to lose. I'll tell you. Fourteen, almost fifteen. I think….

Me- three of the people in my flock are the same age.

Her- flock…..family……I had a family once.

Me- really?

Her- yeah. But I lost them. When I was seven. I lost them all.

Me- who were they?

Her- I won't give you names.

Me- okie.

Her- there was my twin, my best friend, my other good friend, the little girl, and the baby with a cowlick and gas issues.

Me- I will get you out. Where are you?

Her- in the thick, concrete and metal vault with the sign "flammable"

Me- why are you in a metal vault labeled flammable?

Her- cause apparently I'm dangerous. Wow.

Me- but why flammable?

Her- I'm not flammable, but with me in control, everyone else is.

Me- what?

Her- I promise I won't hurt you or your family/flock if and when you let me out.

Max POV

Ever so cautious, we set off down the long labyrinth of hallways to find who we hoped was Blaze. The person communicating with Angel may not be Blaze, but we can take our chances. There's six of us and only one of her. She also promised not to hurt us; promises don't mean a bucket of dog poo to us but Angel said she sounded serious.

I knew we were getting close. The hallway, which was lined with fire extinguishers, were plastered with fire warning signs. We approached the heavy steel door—it had a keypad that looked pretty fireproof.

This was it. She was here.

* * *

**A/N- thanks for reading and please review‼‼!**

**C'mon! Click the review button‼! Click the button‼‼**

**The more reviews the get the faster I write‼‼**


	8. important eplanation

Hey everyone its Libra Ninja XD, and im sorry I havnt updated in forever. Some crazy stuff has been going on and I didn't have the time. I made a profile on so if you guys could check it out and review that would be awesome. My pen name is SweetGoodbyes and the URL for my profile is .com/u/735959/SweetGoodbyes check it out please my lovely reviewers.


	9. truly happy

**A/N- Thanks a bunch to my reviewers‼**

**Sorry it's short but I think I got the point across.**

**And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for...**

Fang POV

The suspense is killing me. I haven't seen my sister in over seven years and I have to wait fifteen more minutes. After we typed the pass code it still took fifteen minutes to unlock. That's how heavily guarded she is; even after you type the pass code it has so many locks that it takes fifteen minutes to fully unlock.

Finally, the door groaned open.

There she was. She was standing there with a ball of fire in each hand, ready to attack us if we tried to hurt her. She looked at us, realized we wouldn't hurt her, and reduced the fire balls to a warm glow. I could tell she didn't really notice me or Iggy yet. She only saw Max and Angel. She opened her mouth, "Who are you?"

Her voice was the same. I looked in her eyes and it was like looking at my reflection. I was looking at someone I knew better than myself. Finally I spoke, "Blaze." I said it in awe that I was looking at my sister, happiness that she wasn't dead, and hope that sometimes life it good—that hope isn't worthless. She turned to look at me. I noticed in that instant she recognized me and her eyes filled up with tears—mind you, she's always been just as stoic as me but her eyes spoke a thousand words. She ran to me and gave me hug as though she would never let go.

"I missed you." That was all she said, and that was all she needed to say. My eyes filled up with tears. This was my sister. She was here. She was alive. Everything would be okay.

I could tell this was killing Iggy—he couldn't see so he didn't really know what was going on. He knew it was Blaze—he heard me say her name and he wanted her to see him. But most of all, he probably wanted to _see_ her. Blaze let go of me and looked at the rest of us. She saw Max, she saw Iggy. She smiled like there was no wrong in the world and everything was okay—Iggy was there.

Iggy POV

Where is she? Has she seen me yet? God, I hate not being able to see. I've always dealt with it but this is different. Blaze is here and I wish could _see_ her! But that was—

I was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug and heard Blaze sigh, "Iggy. It's really you. It's really….it's you." I couldn't believe it. She was here and she was alive. My best friend, Blaze. I wrapped my arms around her and knew that I never wanted to let go. I ran my hands over her face and felt how familiar it was. She was exactly who she always was, and even though I couldn't see, I knew she must be beautiful. My hands on her face, I felt her smile, something I thought I would never experience again, Blaze's smile. The thing I loved most in the world and so familiar and perfect it hurt. I knew I would never be able to let her go again. And I knew I would do anything to keep her from getting hurt, from having her taken away. Her eyes were the last thing I saw before I lost the ability to see anything else. Blaze's eyes. They were the most beautiful thing in the world and now she was back. I felt alive and happy again. Truly happy.

Wow. It was unreal.

**A/N- thanks for reading and please review‼‼**

**C'mon! Click the review button‼! Click the button‼‼**

**The more reviews the get the happier I am‼‼ and happy writers write faster and update more‼!**

**Flames accepted.**


End file.
